


A Taste of Stiles

by Pixil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Challenge Response, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixil/pseuds/Pixil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wanted to patch himself up and sleep, too bad someones decided to drop in on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Stiles

Stiles was glad at times like these, that his father worked nightshift more often then not. It made doing late night laundry, to wash all the blood away, a lot less awkward. Tonight had been especially bad, actually resulting in Stiles getting a nasty cut across his stomach, that had soaked through his waistband and tshirt. Stiles dumped his shirt and pants in the washer, putting in just a bit too much detergent, before heading to his room. 

He was fairly used to bandaging himself at this point, werewolf healing powers were nice and all, but he wasn't eager to repeat being awkwardly licked by Scott til he healed.

He hadn't even made it to his bathroom when the window creaked open, turning he expected to see mr doom and gloom himself, only for Isaac to climb in. Isaac wasn't known for this so he expected something had happened, when Isaac took one look at him and just stared,  it got kind of uncomfortable. When said uncomfortable silence continued for several minutes, Stiles felt his jaw twitch with a need to fill the silence.

"Uh, do you need something? Cause I'm kinda bleeding all over the place here and your sorta starting to remind me of Derek." Isaac's eyes darted to the wound, the look reminded Stiles terrifyingly of when Scott eyed a steak. Isaac's eyes were a bright yellow color as he stalked forward, growling softly.

Months of being around werewolves did not prepare Stiles for suddenly being yanked to the floor and effectively pinned. He let out a yelp(Which his manly pride would demand he deny later) as his back hit the floor, wincing when his wound was jarred.

"What is it with you werewolves and tossing me around? I'm not your personal punching bag!" he glared at Isaac, who was still ignoring Stiles. He snuffled at Stiles neck, before moving down to the cut. Isaac looked up at Stiles, before taking a long slow swipe across the wound.

Stiles breath came out unsteadily as a jolt of pain-pleasure shot through his system. Isaac actually grinned at his reaction, pressing against the side, more blood flowing out. Stiles was starting to feel lightheaded, and his boxers were way too tight now and everytime Isaac moved, he brushed it gently.

"D-dude, I'm not a lolipop, you can't just start licking me with no reason!" He winced as his voice came out a bit hysterically. Not helped at all when Isaac was effectively tonguing the wound, lips smeared red in his blood.

"But you just taste so good." Stiles shuddered, Isaac's voice was husky and deep. "And its not like your shoving me away." He grinned at Stiles knowingly, hooking his boxers and pulling them down. Any further protests died on his lips as Isaac began stroking him, lapping at the wound leasurely as he did so.

The smell of blood, sweat and sex filled the air, and Stiles would love to blame his erection on just teenage hormones, but this was a whole 'nother ball park. He knew he was getting loud, the pleasure easily over rid the discomfort, and he was never quiet so why should he be now? Isaac didn't complain once, seemingly glued to the cut as he jerked Stiles off. 

Soon he felt the telltale signs, and stiffened up, hands clawing into the floor. Isaac seemed to notice and leant down, swollowing him to the base. Stiles let out a wail, hips jerking forward as he came. Isaac just sucked and swollowed until Stiles was a heap on the floor, a panting and trembling mess. Isaac pulled away with a pop, fingers running along Stiles now healed cut, smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read  
> Computers broken still so wrote this all on my ipod for the prompt by pilgrimkitty on tumblr.  
> The request was Stiles getting injured and Derek/Isaac licking him clean.  
> http://invisiblekeyboard.tumblr.com/


End file.
